The Great Lasagna
by Ambitiouswords
Summary: Maggie loves to cook. She just wants the very best ingredients. Alex just wants to get out of the shop and maybe order takeout instead.


**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maggie loves to cook. She just doesn't get a chance to do it often. But when she does, she wants to do it right and with only the _very best_ ingredients.

Alex loves Maggie's cooking. Loves Maggie. She also loves takeout.

Alex believes takeout was made for people like herself. All work, no leisure. A quick solution to a long, difficult day. At least, that was before she met Maggie. Now Alex has a long term solution to a long, difficult day _and_ someone who loves to cook. All of this makes Alex a healthier person than she was before, and she is very appreciative for her amazing girlfriend, but there is just one thing that poses itself as a negative for Alex - the food shopping.

"Maggieeee," Alex dragged out as they made their way around the shop painfully slowly.

"Danverssss," Maggie replied, mimicking the same whining tone Alex had adopted in a bid to persuade her to hurry up or abandon ship completely. She could practically hear Alex roll her eyes in response to that.

"We've been in here for 10 whole minutes already, there is no way a vegan lasagna is worth this." Alex continued complaining.

"Exactly my point. We've only been here 10 minutes."

"We haven't moved past the fresh produce section!" Alex shot back, bumping into Maggie's back as she halted to reach for the tomatoes, "Maggie!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're hovering so close behind me."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, it's like we're in a relationship or something," she said, making Maggie scoff in amusement, "You just walk slow."

They continued quietly for a few minutes, finally making it out of the fresh produce and began collecting ingredients for the pasta. Alex perked up at the change of scenery and noted the items that Maggie was now selecting.

"You're even making the pasta." It was more of a statement than a question, but Maggie answered nonetheless.

"Of course. When I was younger, before I fell out with my family, my mother used to teach me how to make pasta among many other things. We used to have such a great time, even though I'd never get it perfect the way she did."

Alex saw lines of dejection creeping into Maggie's features and didn't like it one bit. She gently turned her girlfriend to face her and spoke lowly, "I'm sure your mother was a great cook and that you guys had great times together. But now, the definition of perfect has changed. You and everything you do is perfect, no one can change that for me."

Maggie's dimples appeared as she nodded along with Alex's words, convincing herself that they were the right ones and not the ones that echoed in her head from her mother.

"Now let's goooo." Alex pulled Maggie towards the checkout, leaving little room for argument.

When they got to the checkout, it only came to Alex's horror that there was only two people working and the queues were equally long.

"Sorry, Danvers." Maggie muttered, albeit slightly humoured by the whole situation.

"What a way to spend time off. Standing in a queue for food shopping. Brilliant." Alex responded, the soles of her feet started to buzz and ache from inactivity.

Maggie sighed and took one of Alex's hands with her own, "Look, babe, I know you're doubtful now but I promise you, this will be the best lasagna you've ever tasted. And I also know better than to waste our treasured time off work."

"If it's not the _best_ lasagna I've had, then you promise to just get takeout next time?"

Maggie laughed, completely certain that there was zero percent chance of that, "I promise."

* * *

The lasagna was _good._ The best, even.

"Okay, you win," Alex moaned over her last bite of Maggie's lasagna, "This is the best."

Maggie flushed, partly because of pride in her cooking and partly because of the noises Alex had been making while eating the food.

"So you'll come to the store tomorrow? My great bean chilli is just waiting to be tasted."

Alex's eyes widened, "I don't know...got work…but still, I'm in love with your cooking."

"Oh, I see. _Love you too, Danvers._ "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
